


Helpless

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Helpless [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: The long awaited union. Please enjoy and leave comments. Thank you.





	Helpless

It was finally time. After months upon months of planning, Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton would be forever united. Both men were extremely nervous and excited all at once.  
Emily and Melissa were getting Aaron prepped while their other friend, Hercules Mulligan, talked animatedly with Alexander as he helped him with his hair and his tie and all of that.  
“There. You look as handsome as you ever will,” he quipped, making Alexander roll his eyes. “OH, whatever,” he answered as he stepped back from the mirror he was looking in and stood up straight.

It was time for the big moment. Aaron, who was standing at the altar waiting for his groom in a white suit with golden loafers and his hair held back with a simple white bandana, inhaled sharply in a gasp of surprise as he caught sight of Alexander, who was being led by Hercules, with Emily and Melissa as their (grooms)maids. 

Alexander was dressed in a suit that was the opposite of Aaron’s with white trim around the edges of the black silk and black loafers with white edging on them enveloping his feet. Alexander’s hair was held in a bandana that was spotted black and white and his smile was as radiant as the morning sun.

Aaron’s heart swelled a million times over in his chest and he could feel his face cracking open with a smile that mirrored Alexander’s.  
The two locked eyes, their smiles growing impossibly wider as the ordained minister, Principal Lafayette, who was another old friend of the couple, started the ceremony.   
“Today we are gathered,” he began in his accented voice, before glancing up and rolling his eyes.  
“Ah, forget that. These two have been dancing around each other for many years, yes?” he asked, addressing the extremely packed church and receiving a nod from everyone. 

Aaron hadn’t bothered to even look around and see who was in attendance, since he had been so utterly captivated by his beloved. Taking the time now, he almost squeaked. The place was full to bursting; there were his and Alexander’s families, along with all six periods of his class and all six periods of Alexander’s class. Every student they both had this year was there, along with some kids that weren’t even in there classes. No surprise, he thought, since pretty much the entire population of Claremont High, including the faculty and even some of the parents, knew about their relationship.

Aaron felt like he was going to explode with all the people gathered here. He hadn’t really realized or wrapped his mind around just how many people were rooting for them until he was standing here and facing the mass of people that had come to witness him and Alexander tie the knot, get hitched, whatever you wanted to call it. The point was these amazing people were here to see him and Alexander get married, and Aaron was floored. Let’s give them something to smile about, he thought to himself as he turned to Alexander to say his vows.

“I met you over three decades ago and I haven’t regretted it since,” he began. “You make me laugh so utterly hard and you make my days a million times brighter, even if I just won the lottery that day. You make me feel so utter grateful and so completely fortunate and all the other words that mean lucky because i get to fall asleep next to you. People usually can’t find someone that is a combination best friend and lover, but I was lucky enough and blessed enough to find you. Alexander, you make me helpless every time I look at you and every time you look at me or say my name. Someone mentions your name and my knees go weak and my heart does backflips—or heart flips —in my chest. You make me so helpless and I don’t want you to stop. I promise to honor and cherish and love and respect you and fight you on everything and be your best and strongest supporter and your harshest, most loving critic as long as we are both alive. Even when we are both dead and buried under the cold, unforgiving ground, I will still be as deeply and fully and unstoppably and irrevocably in love with you. You make me helpless in the best ways possible, and I hope I make you as helpless as you make me, my dearest Alexander. After so many years, we will finally belong to each other as fully as the word allows, in every since of that word: in mind and body and soul. I love you and I can’t wait for forever to start.”

Aaron could hear the entire place sniffling as he bowed his head after his impassioned speech and he couldn’t blame them in the slightest. He could feel himself choking up toward the end of his declaration of undying love for his Alexander and by the time he was done and had stepped back a little so that Alexander could take his place, there were tears coursing down his cheeks, filling his mouth and nose with the smell and taste of saltwater.

Alexander was misty-eyed as well as he took the spot Aaron had vacated moments earlier and cleared his throat to begin his own sentiments.  
“Damn it, Aaron! I’m the English teacher in this relationship!” he started, laughing as he said it. Aaron laughed too, smiling radiantly at his soon-to-be husband.  
One of Alexander’s students smiled and put a hand up. “Don’t worry, sir! We still love you!” he shouted, flashing a grin the pair’s way.  
Alexander grinned back, then turned back to Aaron.  
“Nevertheless, I’m not to shabby of a wordsmith, at least I hope I’m not. I love you more than words can describe. Words, who have been, by turns, some of my closest allies and confidantes and enemies, can not help me in this endeavor, I’m afraid. They cannot encompass the love and sheer devotion and utter respect and admiration I harbor for you, Aaron. They cannot, in any way that is in our knowledge, do justice to the strong bond we share. I have never truly believed in soul mates, you being the only notable exception to that rule. You have swept me off my feet many an occasion and I will never cease to love you. You are the center of my universe, and that will never change no matter what. You, and our possible future family, are what I am living for, what I will give my life to protect, should the need ever arise. I love you, Aaron.”

Aaron had a hand pressed to his mouth, his smile clearly visible through his fingers. “I love you too, Alexander.”  
Then he grinned. “Damn it, you bastard. You managed to outdo me. It took me two months to come up with that!”

Alexander, along with the entire crowd, laughed his head off. “Yeah, right! We both know, along wit about ninety-nine to one hundred percent of this room, that you came up with that right on the spot, as did I.”  
“True,” Aaron smiled.  
“We both know what we know.”

Alexander nodded. “Anyone who isn’t here at this wedding is missing Aaron being a complete softie.”  
Aaron nodded. “Thank God. No one else was in the room where it happened.”

Smiling, the minister slipped the rings onto their fingers. “I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Hamilton!”

The rest of the night proceeded to be a crazy hodgepodge of partying and congratulations. Every single person there had to come over and pat the newlyweds on their backs.  
Emily and Melissa were the last to come over, holding hands as they approached. “Congratulate yourselves,” Emily said. “The only two people least likely to find a mate married each other.”

All of them laughed. “Seriously, congrats, you two.”  
“Thanks,” they both said in unison. They got in the car, having elected to not pay “a million unnecessary dollars,” as Alexander had put it, to get a limo and drove back to their new house, their smiles permanently glued on and beaming as brightly as an angel’s wings.


End file.
